


Lost in Stereo

by Yelrac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelrac/pseuds/Yelrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Harry tries to blend in, he has an encounter with the girl of his dreams. Little does he know that his past is about to come back and haunt him. In all senses of the word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Stereo

Finally. after 5 years of being head over heals in love with All Time Low I was finally seeing them in concert. I pulled my jack barakat shirt over my head and put on a pear of studded denim shorts. I straightened my long red hair, slipped my feet into my Toms, and walked out the door. I jumped into my black mercedes and drove over to my best friend Carley's house. After honking the horn multiple times, she skipped out of her house and got into the passengers seat. We immediately plugged in my phone and started blaring "Somewhere in Neverland" by ATL as we drove towards the ampetheatre where we would be 30 feet from All Time Low. 

We got to the concert and ran inside to our seats. Once we got there I wanted to go to the merch stand so we climbed the stairs as a guy ran into me and spilled his entire drink on me.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT." I was so furious and he could tell. 

"I'm so sorry, love!" said the stranger with the British accent. 

For some reason his voice seemed oddly familiar. I looked up and saw Harry Styles from one direction, except, he didn't look like Harry. He had on strange glasses and his hair was straight. "

YOU'RE H-" Harry covered my mouth as I looked over at Carley. "YOU'RE HARRY STYLES" she screamed. 

Hearing that name caused at least 100 girls turned around. Harry grabbed my arm as we ran out of the arena, leaving Carley and the other girls behind as we got in his Range Rover and began to drive away, seeing the girls get smaller in the distance. 

"UHM excuse me! I know you're Harry and you're kind of important I guess but you just drug me away from seeing my favorite band live for the first time."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the car window. 

"I know" Harry said, "And I'm sorry. but I wouldn't have had to do that if your friend didn't scream my name!" 

I grimaced as I looked at him. "WELL. None of this would have happened if you didn't spill your fucking drink all over me!" I gestured at my Pepsi-stained shirt. 

"touche." Harry retorted. "I'll make it up to you though, I swear." 

I sighed. "I highly doubt that. Besides, this is really weird. You don't even know my name." 

Harry chuckled "But don't I Nicole?" My eyes widened. "Uhm how did you, what?" Harry Laughed again. "You follow me on twitter." 

I gave him a puzzled look. "I go through all of my followers," Harry continued, "but I only remember the Beautiful ones."

I blushed slightly and looked away thinking Harry wouldn't notice but of course he did. 

"you're so adorable. especially when you blush." 

I slouched. "Can you go ahead and make this up to me already?" Harry smirked. 

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?"

I glared at him angrily "Can you just like take me to dinner and then back to the concert or something?" "Sure, of course. Anything you'd like" he said kindly. 

I then remembered something Carley read out of a 1D magazine to me saying that Harry's least favorite food was sushi. I grinned knowing this would make him take me back so I could be united with the love of my life Jack. 

"Well then,take me to the closest sushi place." 

Harry gulped. "Are you sure that's where you want to go?" 

I nodded. "Alright," he said, "then that's where we'll go." I thought to myself how crazy this situation was. Harry fucking Styles is taking me out for dinner, to a place he despises,just to make me happy. This is all too weird. I frowned as I spoke. 

"Now that I think about it can you just let me out here please.?" He looked confused. 

"On the side of the highway? Absolutely not." 

He looked at me and wrinkled his forehead. Holy shit he is so cute.

I jiggled the door handle. "Harry, please. Let me out please." 

Tears started forming as he pulled over but he wouldn't unlock the door.

"HARRY" 

I screamed as tears I tried containing started to pour down my face. "This stuff doesn't happen! especially to people like me! I live in a town of 3 thousand people. The hottest celebrity in the world doesn't just take me to dinner. I know how people like you are. Once you get what you want, you leave. and I'm not going to do that to myself. take me back to the concert!"

Harry shook his head "Nicole..." he trailed off. "Just let me prove you wrong." he wiped my tears away and I nodded slightly.

"But if we're being honest, I hate sushi. can we please get mexican food or something?" I smiled slightly. "I know just the place."

I pointed where we needed to turn and led Harry to Barberitos. We both ordered chicken burritos and chips and queso. I pulled out my wallet to pay and he grabbed my money, stuck it in my back pocket, and grabbed my hand after he paid for our food. I smiled. 

"You just wanted an excuse to touch my butt didn't you?" I said with a smirk.  
He smiled as we walked over to a table, "caught me." he replied with a chuckle. 

At that moment I couldn't be happier that the restaurant was empty besides us. After he took a bite of his dinner his eyes widened. 

"Do you like it?" I asked sarcastically. 

"It's better than sex!" he laughed at himself. 

"I wouldn't know. I tried to laugh with him. "My ex and I broke up before we got that far. We were together for 2 years." I looked down and took a bite of my food, trying to suppress the memories of the boy who broke my heart. 

"I don't know either actually. I was just assuming." he chuckled. 

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?" My mouth dropped in utter shock. 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked. 

"I-I just thougt that you-you were.." I stuttered. 

"a whore?" 

embarassed, I nodded my head. He shook it off.

"Yeah well I guess that's what most people assume."

I shrugged, "yeah well you dated Taylor Swift. can you blame me?" 

we lauged and finished our dinner and then walked back to the car, he opens my door for me the plants a kiss on my cheek. I smile and buckle my seatbelt as he gets in. Once he starts driving I check my phone. 17 missed calls and 30 texts from Carley. 

"fuck." 

Harry looked concerned. "Everything alright?" he asked. 

"Uhm yeah I just gotta call Carley back. Don't say anything." I called her and she picked up after the first ring. 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I JUST CAME SO CLOSE TO HARRY STYLES AND I RAN AFTER YOU GUYS THEN YOU DISAPPEARED AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME AND I THOUGHT HE LIKE KILLED YOU OR SOMETHING IDK YOU NEVER KNOW WITH THESE MYSTERIOUS TYPES ARE YOU OK ARE YOU HOME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Harry was laughing. 

"ARE YOU STILL WITH HIM?" 

I paused thinking of what I should do. If I tell her I'm with him she'll want us to pick her up, and I kind of want him to myself. Is that awful? 

"Uhm. He just dropped me off at my house. He was a douche bag, honestly." I lied. 

Harry's jaw droppped. "I'm a douche bag?" he mouthed.

I put my finger over my lips and rolled my eyes. I could hear Carley sigh. "Well that sucks. call me tomorrow so we can hang out or something!" I told her I would call her in the morning and then I hung up. 

"Why'd you lie to her? Do you want to keep me alone so you can take advantage of me?" He winked at me then chuckled. 

"Yeah, something like that." I smiled. 

He ended up taking me to the boardwalk. He locked his fingers with mine as we walked up and down talking about our favorite things, our friends, our fears, our goals, and it was nice. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I liked him. We walked back to the car and saw that it was 2 in the morning.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Harry sped to my house and I was quickly reminded that my parents were out of town. After all of these years of dreading being an only child, I couldn't be more relieved that it was just me and my parent, and that they weren't here. I looked at Harry. 

"You can come inside if you want." he looked at me and smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?" I nodded. 

"I'm positive." I reassured him with a quick kiss on his lips.

I didn't know what came over me, being with Harry brought out a confidence I never knew I had. 

I pulled Harry into my house and took him to the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and I just sat there, breathing in his cologne, appreciating every second I got to spend with him. I looked him in the eyes and kissed his nose.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked softly.

Harry agreed and I put on "Remember Me" and laid down on the couch. As I slowly drifted in and out of sleep Harry cleared his throat, bringing me back to reality and starting talking. 

"'I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not fuck, like in those movies. Not even have sex. Just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the phrase.'" 

I sat up and looked at him and he smiled. 

"Did you just quote John Green to me?" I asked in utter amazment, because John Green is my favorite author. 

"It seems as if I did." Harry chuckled. 

I pulled him so he was laying down next to me. He put his arm around me and I curled into his chest while he played with my hair. I was exhausted but I was too afraid to go to sleep because I was terrified that I would wake up and he would be gone, and this would all have just been a dream, but within 10 minutes I drifted into oblivion. I woke up 7 hours later and Harry was gone. I began to panic until I saw him asleep on the floor next to me. I sighed with relief and rubbed my fingers through his hair. The straightness from the night before had faded and his hair was curly once again which thrilled me. After about 5 minutes he woke up and turned to me. He flashed me a smile.

"How are you still so beautiful just waking up?" he asked groggily. 

"Oh my god don't even look at me." 

I pulled the blanket he put on me while I slept over my head. He stood up and pulled it back and kissed me on the lips. 

"You're perfect." he said with a smile. 

I grinned back and sat up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Harry thought for a second. "Pancakes?" he said with a child-like enthusiasm.

"I can do that" I smiled. 

I got up and made him breakfast and took a shower while he ate. Once I got out I put on a sleeveless denim shirt and pink ombre shorts and walked downstairs.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Harry with a smile. He put his plate in the sink and walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Actually," he started "I have to go to Atlanta today. There's a show tonight but I'll call you. I promise!" He smiled reassuringly. 

"Oh, ok yeah that's cool. well have fun. Can I take you to the airport and maybe meet the boys?" I asked trying to at least get a little more time with him.

He shook his head. "I wish, but we really just have a lot to do." I sighed. 

"I understand." Of course he had other stuff to do. He has a life, a job, fans, and I'm just not that important. I looked down at the ground. Harry could tell I was upset. 

"I swear to you Nicole. You are so perfect for me and I want you to know I'm not going to just leave you hanging." I smiled and he kissed me quickly and walked out the door.


End file.
